Committed
Committed is a Canadian animated television series that aired on CTV in Canada in 2001, and WE: Women's Entertainment in the United States in 2002. It was based on an American comic strip of the same name by Michael Fry, better known for Over the Hedge. All 13 episodes of the show can be seen viewed on Amazon Video. American country singer Trisha Yearwood performs the theme song to the series. Voice actors and their characters *Eugene Levy as Joe Larsen *Catherine O'Hara as Liz Larsen *Andrea Martin as Frances Wilder *Dave Foley as Bob the Dog *Annick Obonsawin as Tracy Larsen *Charlotte Arnold as Zelda Larsen *Cole Caplan as Nicholas Larsen *Oscar Hsu as Gary Wong *Ron Pardo as Cal *Linda Kash as Val *Len Carlson as Additional Voices *Greg Spottiswood as Additional Voices *Adrian Truss as Additional Voices Episodes *1. Liz's Choice - October 6, 2002 :When the babysitter quits, working parents Liz and Joe Larsen have to scramble to find childcare for their two-year-old potty training Nicholas. *2. Time Waits For No Mom - October 6, 2002 :Liz faces a performance review at work, while trying to keep track of three sick kids and a husband facing a writing deadline. *3. Mom On Strike - October 6, 2002 :Liz comes home from work to find the house a mess and her family oblivious. *4. My Daughter The Star - October 6, 2002 :After ten-year-old Tracy gets a part in an experimental school play, Joe and Liz disagree about how to best encourage her new-found interest in acting. *5. Two Minutes to Paradise - October 6, 2002 :Having scheduled a romantic date night, Liz ends up reassessing the state of her marriage while waiting for Joe to watch the last two minutes of a championship basketball game. *6. www.joie-de-tot.com - October 6, 2002 :Joie de Tot, Nicholas' daycare center, has just installed a web cam so the parents can watch their kids during the day. *7. Life Goes On, Bra - October 6, 2002 :When Tracy decides she needs a bra, Liz is forced to face the reality that her little girl is becoming a pre-woman. *8. Who Wants To Be A Crillionaire? - October 6, 2002 :On a field trip, an eight-year-old Zelda's bus has a minor accident. *9. Be My Guest - October 6, 2002 :The new next-door neighbors ask the Larsens to dog-sit in their all-new, cutting edge computer controlled home. *10. Married To The Mob Rat - October 6, 2002 :Liz discovers that Zelda's Girl Tracker cookie drive is not only controlled by the mob, but that the cookies are made by her company. *11. There Must Be a Pony - October 6, 2002 :Liz suggests to a bored Zelda that she throw herself into hobby. *12. The College Slush Fund - October 6, 2002 :After a career day at school, Zelda and Tracy discover that going to college costs money. *13. Beauty Is In The Eye of the Beholden - October 6, 2002 :Liz questions her attractiveness when Joe is picked to judge "The Miss Downloadable" beauty contest. Differences from the comic strip *In the comic strip, the Larsens have two children; in the TV series, they have three children. *Zelda (the blonde child) was Tracy in the comic strip; the Zelda in the comic strip was an infant. *Joe had red hair in the comic strip and brown hair in the TV series. *The majority of the supporting characters were created for the TV series. *Bob breaks the fourth wall throughout the series. Credits *Executive Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Ma. Elena L. Eloriaga, Michael Fry, Howard Nemetz, Doug Stern *Produced by: Spence Caldwell *Supervising Producers: Stephen Hodgins, Patricia R. Burns, Marianne Culbert *Line Producer: Lynn Warner *Directed by: John Halfpenny *Assistant Director: Jason Groh, Steve Daye, Kevin Klis *Story Editor: Matthew Salsberg *Casting: Karen Goora, Jessie Thomson *Voice Director: Dan Hennessey *Production Manager: Brenda J. Wall *Production Supervisors: Ruta Cube *Storyboard Artists: Scott Mansz, John Flagg, Jim Caswell, Rob Davies, Sam To, Dave Baggley, Alex Leung, Rob Walton, Ken Stephenson, Jason Groh, Kevin Klis, Jean Pilotte, Rob Pincombe, Samantha Palomino, Rui Albano *Animation Director: Oscar Perez *Background Artists: Michael Hitchcox, Susan Menzies, Violeta Nikolic *Music by: Ray Parker and Tom Szczesniak *Music Supervisor: Stephen Hudecki *Music Editors: Peter Branton, Tony Crea, Simon Berry, Daniel Fernandez Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2001 Category:Committed Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Shows for Teenagers and Adults Category:Cancelled shows